Todo por un sueño
by Kyra.Wasp
Summary: El capitán Hitsugaya comienza tener sueños eróticos con una chica a la que no puede verle el rostro, y producto de estos sueños, y una rápida carrera a su casa, Rukia Kuchiki ve algo que nunca debió haber visto. Mal resumen, dentro de estos días lo cambiare.


El Capitán mas frio del Seireitei sentía que en esos momentos se derretía cual trozo de hielo, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez mas y en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en las suaves caricias que recibía en la parte más intima de su cuerpo, podía sentir como esas pequeñas manos recorrían todo con torpeza y cada nervio de su cuerpo se contraía de placer ante su tacto. Cuando pensó que era imposible sentir más placer, sintió como algo húmedo y suave lo envolvía, sus sentidos se bloquearon y no podía más que articular monosílabos sin sentido y gemidos entrecortados, al abrir sus ojos se deleito con aquella cabellera negra que se movía sobre él, no pudo mantener la vista más que por unos segundos, ya que parecía que a mayor placer, menor el control sobre su propio cuerpo, estaba cerca de algo, aunque el mismo no sabía de que, mientras más rápido se movía ella, mas gemidos salían de su boca, en un movimiento instintivo llevo su mano a la cabeza de ella, y comenzó a guiarla a una mayor velocidad. Estaba cada vez más cerca de explotar, podía sentir como toda su sangre se acumulaba en un solo punto de su cuerpo y todo este se tensaba, iba a estallar, solo unos segundos más…

\- ¡Taicho! ¡Taicho! - todo desapareció, solo quedaba él con su cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso, frente a él su exuberante teniente, que lo observaba preocupada, aun tenia la pluma agarrada firmemente en su mano y en la otra un trozo de hoja arrugado. Se sentía patético ahí, con la respiración agitada y un gran problema entre sus piernas, definitivamente aquellos sueños acabarían matándolo - ¿Está enfermo?- No pudo esquivar la mano que se poso sobre su frente – Taicho, está muy caliente, además está todo sudoroso y esta temblando debería visitar a los del cuarto escuadrón – Hitsugaya aparto aquella mano de inmediato, su rostro de un color rojo nunca antes visto.

\- ¡Matsumoto! Apártate - el joven capitán alejo a su teniente y a toda prisa salió de la oficina, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido e ignorando a todos aquellos que lo miraban de manera extraña, después de todo no era normal ver al capitán Hitsugaya caminando a toda prisa y con su rostro contraído en una extraña expresión entre molesta y nerviosa, mencionando además que su pálido tono natural era ahora un intenso color rojo. Esta vez fue un nuevo record, le tomo solo un minuto llegar a su pequeña mansión, una vez dentro se dirigió rápidamente al baño rápidamente, antes se quito el haori de capitán y lo lanzo descuidadamente al suelo.

\- Diablos – Gruño cuando por fin pudo liberar su erección. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, se sentía humillado por su propio cuerpo, después de todo el era un capitán, ¿Cómo podían sus hormonas haberlo convertido en eso? Se parecía a aquellos adolecentes que había visto en el mundo humano, aquellos humanos cuyas hormonas lo gobernaban todo y no le permitían pensar con claridad; era patético, lo sabía y sin embargo ahí estaba agitado y esperando auto complacerse mientras se aferraba a esas escasas imágenes de su reiterativo sueño. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, imagino que no estaba solo ahí, y que aquella no era su mano, se dejo llevar por aquellas fantasías que venían atormentándolo desde hace semanas, y no tardo más que un par de minutos en acabar.

\- Mierda – Gruño mientras una sonrisa boba asomaba en sus labios, desde que había comenzado con esos "sueños", había intentado evitarlos a toda costa, incluso había dejado de dormir sus siestas por temor a que sus subordinados lo encontraran balbuceando dormido, también había intentado distraer su mente entrenando el doble, haciendo el triple de papeleo, pero nada había funcionado, al contrario sus sueños solo parecían ser mas vividos. Cuando al fin levanto la cabeza se quedo petrificado con lo que vio, parada en el marco de la puerta estaba la nueva teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón, Rukia Kuchiki, estaba completamente roja, tenía una mano alzada con unos papeles en ella y su boca se abría y se cerraba sin que saliera sonido alguno de ella.

\- ¡Ku - Kuchiki! -

\- Yo…. Matsumoto dijo…. pensé que estaba enfermo o algo- Rukia hacia exagerados movimientos con sus manos a la vez que las palabras salían de su boca atropelladamente.

\- Kuchiki yo … - Pero el joven capitán no pudo decir nada mas, ya que la joven teniente dejo caer los papeles al suelo, murmuro algo parecido a una disculpa y salió corriendo - ¡Kuchiki!- A toda prisa ordeno su ropa y salió corriendo detrás de la chica, debía decirle algo, él no sabía que ella estaba ahí, no podía dejar que ella se fuera pensando que era un pervertido o quizás que cosas peores . La alcanzo en cosa de segundos, la tomo del brazo y los traslado a ambos con shumpo .

\- Kuchiki – le dijo en cuanto estuvieron nuevamente en su casa, él se sintió más tonto que nunca, ahora no sabía que decir, parecía que lo único que había podido hacer en los últimos minutos, era decir su nombre.

\- Me está lastimando – Dijo Rukia calmadamente, probablemente si el joven no fuera un capitán, en ese momento ya lo abría golpeado.

\- Lo siento – cuando solto su brazo, se dio cuenta que parte del traje negro de la chica ahora estaba cubierto por algo viscoso, al comprender que era su rostro se volvió aun mas rojo y cuando vio que la chica miraba discretamente su brazo, afortunadamente ella no dijo nada al respecto – Yo… Lo que viste hace unos minutos… yo …. Es – el joven estaba a punto de arrancarse cada uno de sus blanco cabellos.

\- yo… yo sé … Yo….- Rukia intentaba mantenerse firme para no salir corriendo nuevamente, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, manteniendo una conversación así , y nada menos que con un capitán – Debió haber cerrado la puerta – finalizo con voz firme.

\- ¿Qué? Es mi casa, por cierto, por que estabas aquí Kuchiki -

\- Ukitake Taicho le envió eso – señalo los papeles tirados en la puerta del baño - lo vi salir de su cuartel, y como venia tan deprisa pensé que estaría enfermo o algo así .

\- Yo… Lo siento …. Nunca antes -

\- No me importa –

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me importa si lo ha hecho antes o no, no le diré a nadie, y tampoco creo que sea un pervertido o algo asi – Toshiro se volvió a sonrojar ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada - ¿Ya puedo irme? ¿O me trajo para decirme algo más?

\- No … yo … Puedes irte –

\- Creo que debería lavar su mano – dijo Rukia cuando el capitán fue a entregarle los papeles que estaban en el suelo – Escribiré esos informes otra vez.

\- Eh.. si.. es mejor – cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con los capitanes Ukitake, Soi fong y Kuchiki, la mirada de este último era especialmente preocupante, al seguir su mirada se dio cuenta que observaba un punto tras él.

-¿Rukia?-

\- Nii Sama –

\- ¿Algo que decir? – Toshiro tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que el capitán del sexto escuadrón le hablaba a él, mientras que los otros dos capitanes paseaban su mirada curiosa entre él y Rukia.

\- Nii Sama, yo solo le traje unos informes a Hitsugaya Taicho – comenzó a explicar Rukia, pero Toshiro comprendió al fin que era lo que sus visitantes estaban viendo, por un lado estaba él, sin su haori, con su uniforme de Shinigami desordenado y por otro lado estaba Rukia, que no tendría por qué estar ahí, no eran amigos cercanos y no era un miembro de su escuadrón, cualquier documento que llevara para él, debió haberlo dejado con su teniente, y sin mencionar que ambos aun estaban sonrojados. Rukia llego a la misma conclusión que su acompañante, parecían una pareja de enamorados atrapada infraganti.

Que les pareció? La idea vario un poco de la original, que era un one shot, aun no sé si la continuare no , les gustaría que la continuara? Y aun no tengo claro el nombre si la continuo.


End file.
